dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Faelan Wilde
|Blood Status = Pure-blood |Gender = Male |Name Pronunciation = FAY-lann WYE-ld |Species = Werewolf |RPer Box = rped by red |Introductory Sentence = Faelan Wilde is a sixth year Ravenclaw at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. |Header Size = |Eye Color = Brown |Hair Color = Brown |Height = 5'9" |Clothing Style = "cool" |Font Size = 90 |Appearance = |Ethnicity = English |Languages Spoken = English |Accent = British |Earliest Memory = Waking up in the orphanage |Type of Childhood = Happy |Childhood Fear = Dogs |History = Ever since he was little, Connor Attaway was afraid of dogs. Growing up in a pure-blood family that didn't allow any pets led him to just not liking animals period. A very blood supremacist family – his parents made a lot of enemies. Including them were members of the werewolf community, angry at the Attaways for campaigning against werewolf rights. When Connor was six, his parents threw a party inviting the pure blood community's elite. It was then his mother told him to go play outside instead of disrupting the peace. Unluckily for Connor, it was a full moon. With no one watching over him, he was bitten by a werewolf. He let out a bloodcurling scream and his mother rushed out to go get him, finding him practically bleeding to death with heavy injuries, a horrific bite on his collarbone. His father was so close to just letting him die, but his mother's maternal insticts kicked in. After much healing, Connor survived his injuries. He was alive. But his family was smart enough to know what would happen. After being pressured by Connor's grandparents on both sides, his parents ultimately made the decision to obliviate his memories, heal away all his scars, and change the color of his hair from an angelic blond to a dark brown. They stitched the name faelan (what he was almost named) onto the inside of his shirt, and left him unconscious near a magical orphanage all because they were fearful of losing their high place in society. The official statement to the press was that Connor Attaway was dead. Faelan's very first memory is waking up in an unfamiliar bed, with an unfamiliar group of kids surrounding him. One of them yelled "He's awake!" and they had all jumped back, running for help from the head of orphanage. He was scared, confused, and couldn't remember anything, so he told the lady who had come exactly that. They told him this: they think his name is Faelan because it was stitched on the inside of the shirt he was wearing, they found him in an alley and if you tug down the collar of his shirt, there's a ghastly bite mark waiting to be found. They think this is what happened: he was attacked by a werewolf and left to die. He didn't sustain any injuries, perhaps the werewolf's goal really was to turn him and that's why he was otherwise left clean. It seemed very possible, and that's the story that Faelan has accepted since then. Lucky for him, he was adopted very soon after. He spent only a couple months in the orphanage before being adopted by a couple, and even though he told them that he's dangerous, he's a werewolf, he might hurt someone – they told him they didn't mind. He was soon brought into the most amazing family ever consisting of the perfect mom, the perfect dad, and an older sister named Mississipi (a nymph!), and an older brother named Gabriel (a half-goblin). He really believed he had the best family in the entire world. After being alone and confused for so many months, he finally was happy. He was especially close to Gabriel, but that didn't mean he didn't love Mississipi with all his heart too. Faelan's first signs of magic came early. Aside from the whole, turning into a wolf once a month thing. He was especially good at fixing whatever he had destroyed during his transformations. Every single time, whatever he broke, he'd be able to put it back together. It got better once he started having to take Wolfsbane Potion. It tasted terrible, but it gave him so much more control, so he dealt with having to take it every month. When he was ten, the worst thing possible happened. He forgot to take his Wolfsbane Potion and when his favorite brother tried to calm down his wolf side, he ended up scratching up his leg pretty badly. The transformation was over soon after, but the damage was done. Gabriel assured him it was fine – aside from the new need to eat rare meat and a limp, he was otherwise unharmed. And that's what Faelan continued to tell himself, that he didn't do anything wrong. However, a couple months later, Gabriel was found dead in Oxford Back Alley. The aurors' theory was that a prejudiced wizard had attacked him and left him for dead, and he wasn't able to get away fast enough. Those being the exact words that they used, Faelan knew it was his fault, and has blamed himself ever since. He shut out the rest of the world, and his sunny disposition became quite somber. No one ever spoke of Gabriel ever again. At least Faelan had to go to Hogwarts right after and he could take his mind off it. The following year, his parents adopted two more children – Rae (a half-vampire) and Kaela (a half-banshee). He was too busy shut in his room or not minding the rest of the world to get to know either properly, but Rae put up a fight. She's incredibly happy and smiley, affectionate too. He has to admit that he's glad she didn't give up on him. Two years after, it was XYZ who joined the family, a half-nymph. The next year, it was Nathaniel, another half-banshee, and he was incredibly glad that there was finally another boy around. This year, his parents adopted two again – Jill, another half nymph, and Marie a newly turned vampire. He loves them all and he'll protect them with his life, but they don't have to know that. His fifth year was quite the ride. Sudednly, he was meeting all these new people. There was Isabel, a cat animagus, who was... okay. Perhaps he'd like her better if she wasn't so feline. Another is Amelie, who is kind of crazy, he thinks. In a good way – the way that keeps you thinking ecause you can't anticipate her next move, and he likes that she is a puzzle yet an open book at the same time. He found her throwing pieces of a ripped up letter off a bridge, and hopes that she does actually get to reach Level 5 friend someday (but not now). Finally, there is Dakota. She has the knack for doing reckless things, and he feels the need to make sue that she never gets hurt, ever. Also, he's found that holding hands with her is definitely not the most horrible thing in the world. He told her that if she wants to go to the forest, he should probably be there. (You know, for protection and definitely not because he wants to spend more time with her.) She found out he was a werewolf after she ventured into the forest during the Yule Ball, not to mention a full moon, and while he was initially afraid that this would cause her to call off their friendship, she proved that he could trust her as she still remained his friend. Since then, he's been a little more optimistic about people. Only a tiny bit more, but it's still a shift. |Gif 2 = Faelan Gif 2.gif |Gif 2 Size = 550px |Personality and Traits = One look at Faelan and you'll be able to tell that he's the poster child for teenage angst. He's perfected the art of scowling, wears nothing but the color black, and My Chemical Romance is his favorite band. If you go around the Wilde home, you'll find pictures of Faelan actually smiling, which has been rare ever since Gabriel. He really was a happy kid, and incredibly funny too, and even if he's nothing but storm clouds now, that's carried on into witty sarcasm and a self-deprecating sense of humor. He's intelligent, and thus was sorted into Ravenclaw. It wasn't a surprise to a lot of the people around him. He enjoys puzzles, word searches, Sudoku. Thinking games are a hobby of his because it keeps his mind off of more depressing things. He mostly keeps to himself because he thinks that him alone is sufficient. He knows how to deal with his own feelings and work through his own thoughts. Faelan is the type to lock himself in his room and actually never come out (not even for food) unless someone drags him to the living room. But he loves his siblings, really. He's fiercely loyal to all of them and is going to tear apart anyone who hurts them (he's not letting it happen again). He doesn't let it show, though. He has a reputation to uphold! If he willingly says "i love you" to anyone in his family, he's probably going to be forced to say it everyday. The thought of having to do so sends chills down his spine. Faelan always assumes the worst when it comes to every situation, an eternal pessimist. There's a reason for it, obviously. He's the most negative person you'll ever meet. Expecting the worst is only logical because then you'll never be let down. The only thing he's optimistic about is people. He's all for giving people second chances and seeing the best in them – after all, where would he be today if people didn't give him a chance? |Best Qualities = Intelligent, witty, understanding |Worst Qualities = Angsty, negative, self-deprecating |Most Influenced By = Wilde siblings |Talk Bubble Code = |Skills and Magical Abilities = Werewolf Qualities: As with other werewolfs, Faelan turns into a wolf every full moon. Even without his transformation, he is considerably stronger than a lot of other people his age, but he becomes increasingly pale and weak as the full moon approaches. Quidditch: He's good at this, especially the position of beater. He uses Quidditch as more of an outlet than anything. Being able to hit balls with a bat towards people he doesn't particularly like is the dream, really. Potions: He's terribly good at this and Wolfsbane is his specialty. |Possessions = Wand: Cedar, Dragon Heartstring, 11 inches. Carriers of this wood wand are usually loyal, and have strength of character. There is a saying amongst wandmakers and masters, 'you will never fool the cedar carrier' which is true. The witch or wizard who is well-matched with cedar carries the potential to be a frightening adversary, which often comes as a shock to those who have thoughtlessly challenged them. |Gallery = Faelan 3.jpg Faelan 4.jpg Faelan 5.jpg Faelan 6.jpg Faelan 7.jpg Faelan 8.jpg |Trivia = *He isn't big on physical affection but has a weakness for his hair being played with, or playing with other people's hair. *Ever since Gabriel died, his parents have been pretty okay with him doing whatever he wants if it'll make him happy. Thus the one million tattoos he got the summer before fifth year. *He's not good at healing but he needed to learn because of all the self inflicted scars from some of his transformations. That's why he likes being in Hogwarts more. At least in the forest, there are things to attack. *He wants to work in the ministry one day, preferably in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, but he's afraid the werewolf prejudice won't help him there. *He still doesn't like animals very much, I'm afraid. They don't like him either, as if they know that come full moon, he is very capable of killing them. |Handedness = Ambidextrous |Favorite Drink = Pepsi |Wand = Cedar, Dragon Heartstring, 11 inches |Patronus = Wolf |Favorite Sweet = Sour Patch Kids |Boggart = Wolf |Sexual and Romantic Orientation = Heterosexual, heteroromantic |Relationship Status = Single |Amortentia Scents = Smoke, lemon, vanilla |Favorite Song = Welcome to the Black Parade by My Chemical Romance Gives You Hell by the All American Rejects |Gif 3 = Faelan Gif 3.gif |Gif 3 Size = 550px }} Category:LittleRedCrazyHood Category:Male Category:Wizard Category:Student Category:Ravenclaw Category:Ravenclaw Students Category:The Wilde Family Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:English Category:Name begins with "F" Category:Straight Category:Dragon Heartstring Wand Category:Large Patronus Category:Werewolf Category:Exotics Category:Single Category:Ambidextrous Category:Cedar Wand Category:Pure-Blood Category:June Birthday